


Eggs & Honey

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto improvies to fix a radiator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs & Honey

The team from Torchwood were driving back to Cardiff after retrieving some alien tech from out in the middle of Brecon Beacons National Park. The trip had been uneventful, unlike the last time the team had gone to the country, but it had taken all day and as it grew dark, it put everyone was on edge and looking forward to getting back to the Hub. So when the steam started pouring out from under the SUV’s hood and Jack had to pull over on to the side of the road, no one was very happy.

“I’d say the radiator has a leak.” Jack said, shining a torch into the engine compartment, revealing dripping water.  

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” Owen snarked, “I don’t suppose you know how to fix it?”

“It’s not my field of expertise, no.” Jack admitted, “Any suggestions Ianto?”

Jack looked up when Ianto didn’t answer.

“Where’s Ianto?” he asked.

Owen, Tosh, and Gwen all looked around.

“He was just here.” Gwen said.

“If Teaboy has gotten himself captured by cannibals again I’m going to kill him.” Owen said.

“Tosh, try his com.” Jack said, trying to stay calm.

Tosh shook her head. Jack’s insides turned to ice. If anything happened to Ianto, he didn’t know what he would do. He was still trying to decide what to do; he wanted to search for their missing team member but knew it wouldn’t be easy or safe in the dark when a torch beam broke the darkness, revealing Ianto, carrying a small canvas sack.

“Ianto,” Jack cried, his voice harsh with worry, “you weren’t abducted, where did you go?”

“To that farm we passed about a quarter of a mile back.” Ianto said.

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were planning?” Jack demanded, “It was stupid of you to go off alone.”

“I did, you must not have heard me.” Ianto replied.

Jack sighed and took a couple deep breaths to calm down.

“OK, so why did you go to the farm?” he asked.

Ianto opened the sack and lifted out a couple of eggs.

“To get these.” he said.

“What are you going to do, make an omelet?” Owen demanded.

“No, I’m going to plug the leak in the radiator.”

“With eggs are you mental?” Owen said his tone full of scorn.

“Just watch.” Ianto said.

He opened the radiator cap and cracked the eggs into it. After a few minutes, he shown his torch where the water had been dripping from the radiator, it had stopped.

“How’d you know that would work?” Owen asked.

“I know everything.” Ianto informed him.

Jack grinned, the girls hugged him, and Owen even admitted he had done well. Everybody climbed back into the SUV and they drove off.

“What else in in the sack?” Jack asked.

“The farmer keeps bees. I thought we might have a use for some honey so I bought some.” Ianto said.

“What kinds of uses?” Jack asked.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, Sir.” Ianto said, thicking his Welsh accent.

“Oh, I can think of plenty of uses for honey and they all involve us being naked.” Jack told him.

“Oi, we don’t want to hear about your kinky sex life.” Owen wailed from the back seat.

“Oh yes we do.” Gwen and Tosh said.

Owen jammed his fingers in his ears and groaned for the rest of the trip back to the Hub as Jack described the things he planned on doing with the honey.


End file.
